We Are Family Now
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: What if Bellamy and Clarke were together from the Ark? What if Clarke was the one who get arrested on the Unity Day to save Octavia? Bellamy could do anything to save his only family, his sister and his love, even to bring them to the ground... (This was a fanfic I had wrote some months ago, now I rewrite it and continued it further! Bellarke and Linctavia of course!
1. On The Dancefloor

_A/N: So, if you are new to this story WELLCOME my friend! Hope you have a great time! So, this is a story I had started- I actually don't remember when I started it. I never managed to get to the 5th chapter but now for some reason I don't even know, inspiration kicked and I went back to it, edit the first four chapters and soon I will start on the 5th! _

_Anyway, you should start reading! _

* * *

It was the Unity Day. It was the first day that Octavia walked out of her house. It was the day that everything changed.

Bellamy took Octavia to the Unity Day party. She could finally be outside their room by his side, since he was going to be there as a guard. They were going to meet Clarke, the only person that Bellamy trusted with his secret and the only person he had ever dated.

"Hey princess. How are you doing?" Bellamy asks Clarke as soon as they find each other and kisses her. They haven't seen each other for two days due to their schedules.

"Good." Clarke answers with a smile and turns to the worried Octavia next to Bellamy. Bellamy didn't not only tell Clarke he had a sister but she also visited him some times, wanting to meet Octavia in person and not only from Bellamy's words. The girls smile at each other before Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand.

"Hello O, I am happy to see you again." Clarke hugs the younger Blake, "This time, out of your house." she whispers near Octavia's ear and the younger girl nods to her only friend.

"I am happy to see you too, Clarke" she says and make their hug a little bit tighter before she let go.

Bellamy clears his throat from behind them and places a hand on Clarke's shoulder, giving her a squeeze, "You two stay here and have some fun. I will be around if something goes wrong." Bellamy promises and leans down, "One kiss for goodbye?"

Clarke throws her arms behind Bellamy's neck and kisses his cheek, "Don't worry. I'll keep both eyes on her." she whispered in his ear.

This suicide mission of after 16 years, taking Octavia out of their house was Bellamy's idea. He first told Clarke and talked about it with her. Being the chancellor's daughter means you can pull some strings when it needs to be done. That's how Bellamy's ended up being on guard duty tonight.

With a last smile, Bellamy leaves the two girls of his life and push pass the crowd and finally disappearing into it. The girls are dancing and making jokes and everything is going as it was planned. At some point, Clarke spotted Bellamy standing in the corner, watching the dance floor.

They can't tell how long it was after they met, but one moment they were dancing and the other the music cut off, leaving all the kids wondering what is happening. Then five guards walk inside, led by Marcus Kane. Clarke's eyes finds Bellamy's in a second and he hurries to them.

"Take off your masks." Marcus tells everyone and all the kids move to do as they are ordered.

"You didn't tell they there will be-"

"I didn't know, Bellamy! This must be all Kane. My mother didn't know anything." Clarke cuts him off, fear glowing in his eyes.

"What are we going to do? I have to take you out of here." Bellamy whispers to his sister and grabs Octavia's hand, looking for an exit where there are no guards. "This won't be easy..." he whispers to himself when he finds none.

They stay in silence for just a moment, Clarke and Octavia's eyes locked together before "I got this." Clarke whispers and turns to Bellamy, "Go near that door and be ready to run." Clarke continues.

Confused, Bellamy watched her as she walks away, "What are you going to do?" Bellamy asks her but he never got the answer. Clarke was already far away from them.

Bellamy and Octavia reach the door without any problems, probably because Bellamy is a guard. When Clarke finds them, she mouths an _'I love you'_ to Bellamy and turns to a guy she didn't know to punched him across the face. The young boy, surprised, falls on the floor and Clarke jumps on top of him, punching him again.

Bellamy watches in horror, "What is she doing?" he breathes, eyes wide open with fear. Even though his brain says no, his body takes a step forward, marching towards Clarke like most of the guards in the room.

Octavia grabs his wrist, "Bellamy, please, we have to go now." Octavia begs her brother. She is scared. "I don't know how to go back alone." And Bellamy turns to her. She is as worried as he is and swallows, taking her hand and run away from Clarke.

When the guards push Clarke upright, she search for the pair of brown eyes near the door and when she doesn't find them, she can finally breath again.

* * *

"She is crazy!" Bellamy shouts as soon as they are inside their house, "She got herself arrested. They are going to kill her for what she did." he yells to himself, sitting on the chair.

_Don't worry. I'll keep save both eyes on her, _her words play in repeat in his mind. This is his fault.

"I can't believe what she did to save me..." Octavia whispers to herself and sits next to Bellamy. He can hear her heart pounding like crazy against her ribs.

"We have to do something." Bellamy says and buries his fingers inside his hair and closes his eyes, "Think. Think." he whispers while going back and forth. But nothing seems to work inside his head now.

And suddenly, "She is not eighteen till next month." Octavia shouts and turns to her brother, managing a small smile.

"You are right!" Bellamy says and opens his eyes to look at her, "And?"

Octavia's face softens and she turns somewhere not to face him, "And I don't know." she answers sadly, tears threatening to roll down her sad face.

Bellamy takes a deep breathe, "I have to see her." he whispered and stands up. He is a guard after all; he will find a way to make it to her cell.

* * *

Clarke is lying on her new bed, staring at the ceiling. One hour ago, she was just excited to meet Bellamy and Octavia at the party. Half an hour ago she punched that boy and since then she is staring at the ceiling of her cell.

She is thinking about Bellamy, that she won't see him again, or touch him again. She regrets for kissing his cheek the last time she saw him, because that is the last kiss she will ever give him again. If she knew she would have capture his lips in hers and never let go.

_The bright side of the situation is that I won't suffer much. In one month I will turn 18 and then get floated. At least I will go and find my parents,_ she is thinking. _And Bellamy with Octavia escaped unnoticed, I knew it would work_. _At least my family is safe, _tears gathering in her whispers a sorry to Bellamy who is not there, who she won't spend the rest of her life with as she always imagined.

She doesn't know when the door opened and now she stares at him in shock, "Bellamy?" she breaths and sits up on her bed.

"Clarke." he whispers and runs towards her, hugging her tight against his chest, "What were you thinking?" he breathes out and hugs her even more tightly, feeling every bit of her under his touch.

Clarke smiles against his neck, "I love you, Bell," she whispers and hugs him as tight as he does, "you two are the real family since my father's death," she chokes, " I couldn't let anything happen to you. I did the right thing." She ensures him and gently pushes Bellamy back to look at him in his eyes.

The worry and love is written all over his face, "Clarke…" Bellamy whispers her name but nothing else can escape his lips.

"Shhh, it's all right…" Clarke kisses him, this time on his mouth. She can't believe she is seeing him again and something tells her it will be the last time she sees him. "How did you get here?" the question escapes her lips without knowing it.

Bellamy gives her a smile, "I've got my connections, princess."

"Bell, please don't call me that…" she asks sadly, "now I feel like a 'princess' more than ever. Locked in my tower-"

"Waiting for your prince to save you." Bellamy cuts her off, "Clarke, I won't let them float you, I swear." Bellamy says and hugs Clarke tight again and she buries her face into her chest.

Bellamy can feel her sob, and a moment later she chokes out his name, "Bell...?"

"Yeah, Clarke?" he answers softly, not daring to let her go.

"I'm scared..." she says and sniffs, already losing the fight with the tears.

"Don't cry Clarke, I won't let anyone take you or Octavia from my side, never. I won't let you die because of what I did today, this is my entire fault and if someone is going to pay the price; that will be me, not you." he promises and Clarke pushes herself out of his arms.

"No, Bell! This is not your fault!" Clarke tells him, "Please don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything that can ruin what I did today to save you." Clarke strokes Bellamy's neck in her hands.

Bellamy looks away from her, "I can't let you die either Clarke." he whispers.

He is ready to cry too but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want Clarke to see that he is weak now. He can't be weak now, not now that she needs him. "I have to do something Clarke, I can't sit here for the next month, talking with you and then pretend that everything will be the same after-" he doesn't finish his thoughts; he doesn't even want to think about it.

"There is nothing you can do Bell… You know that…" Clarke tries to convince him. "And yes, nothing will be the same after that, but I want you to promise me that you will keep living your life, keep protecting your sister." she stops, "and yes, I allow you to find another girl and build your life again." she jokes and Bellamy smiles even though it is shattering his heart into a million pieces, "Please… God, I love you so much, I can't die knowing that I will be the reason you stop living your life. I want you to be happy, with or without me. I will be happy. I will be with my father. I want you to be happy too." Clarke finishes, her eyes full of tears. Bellamy couldn't hold his tears either.

"Do you hear what you are asking me, Clarke? You're not the only one that imagined we will have a life together." Bellamy says and wipes both their tears away, not wanting to see her like this.

"I know, Bellamy. I was thinking about it the last half an hour that I was locked up here. I know I ask you to think about a very difficult decision for you, but please, if you love me and don't want me to leave this life being unhappy, please, you have to promise me that will continue with your life." Clarke says and cups his face.

"Clarke, I can't- stop it." he says, "I can't do this…" and steps back, "I will figure something out," he takes one more step back but his eyes are locked with Clarke, "I promise, I will get you out of here." he gives her one last smile and walk out of Clarke's cell, leaving her alone once again.

Clarke doesn't know how long she stares at the closed door before she turns and buries her face into the pillow and start crying.

The next day Bellamy came back to her cell, they didn't talked too much about what is going to happen because they didn't want to waste time on it. He was there for her, and that was the only thing Clarke wanted him to do. Bellamy promished that he was going to visit her every day, even if it is only for five minutes.

He never broke his promise. Usually they were lying down on the bed, curled to each other, starring at the ceiling and talking about everything else but their last days. This was their daily routine. For someone else this would be boring but for them it was the reason to keep waking up the mornings.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think about it! It always makes my day when I read your reviews! _

_If you want come and find me on tumblr! ( bellarkestories)_


	2. To The Drop Ship

_**15 days later.**_

Bellamy walks in Clarke's cell and this time with a smile that reaches his ears. Clarke stands up to hugs him but Bellamy throws his hands around her tights, lifting her to the air and then let her down to lie on the bed next to him.

"Hey babe-" Clarke starts and Bellamy cuts her with a kiss, "Hey, I'm happy to see you too, but what is happening?" Clarke breaks their kiss to ask him and now stares at him for an answer.

"I did it!" he says and hungrily capture her lips again in a deep kiss.

Bellamy enjoys it for a moment but the question is fighting to get out of her mouth and she pushes him back "You did what Bell?" Clarke studies him.

"I'll get you out of here. You won't die." he says and kisses her again with more passion.

Clarke allows him to shut her for a moment again and finally break their kiss, "What are you talking about?" Clarke asks him. With confusion and horror building inside her, she looks at Bellamy.

Bellamy smiles, "You are supposed to be the smart one Clarke…" he jokes, "you are not going to get floated." he finally explains and continues, "We are going to the ground."

Clarke jumped out of his hands "What?!" she shouts.

Bellamy look at her hurt, "Raven and Wick, two of my friend, made us a drop ship." he whispers and pulls Clarke back into his arms, "Why are you looking me like that? Aren't you happy? You won't die." he asks her.

"We are going to Earth?" Clarke says, socked with the news he brought, "How are we going to survive down there? Actually, can we survive it? I mean can we breathe down there? The radiation won't kill us?" she has so many questions to bring to the table.

Bellamy strokes her hair, "I don't know if there is radiation that will kill us but I know for sure that if you stay on the Ark for another 15 days you will die." he says-shouts and pushes back to look at her.

Clarke licks her lips before she speaks again, "I know… but if we go down, and we can't survive the ground, you and Octavia will die too. Something that won't happen if you stay here!" Clarke speaks her thoughts.

"Are you sure? If the Ark find out about my sister, she is going to the Sky Box till she turns 18 and get floated like you!" Bellamy now shouts, angry with Clarke's point of view.

Clarke worries her lips again, "I don't know Bell… it is very dangerous." she look the other way.

Bellamy cup with one hand her chin, and turn her to look at him, "If you love me, you will follow me…" he whispers.

Clarke face soften and she gives him a sad slime, "Of course I love you, Bellamy, don't question my feeling to you again."

"I know, Clarke! I love you too! This is why I'm doing this! Because I love you and I can't live without you or without my sister. And if we stay here one more day, god knows which one of you two they will take from me first! I won't let them separate us. Not, as long as I'm alive!"

"Bell, I know how you feel but I can't risk your and O's life for mine… it is too dangerous down there… and the possibilities to die as soon as we step on the ground are more than the possibilities of the Ark finding out about Octavia."

Bellamy look away from her angry, "You don't know that Clarke!" he yells, "God, why are you making this so hard for me?"

"Bell," Clarke said and cups his face in her hands, making him to turn and look her. "It is just… we don't know anything about Earth… if the Earth is not survivable what are we going to do? Sit down and wait to die?"

"This is what we are doing now, isn't it?" he points out, "we're sitting here and waiting for you to turn 18 and get floated."

"I know, but in this case, I'm the only one that will die, not all three of us…"

"Clarke, have you ever thought how are we going to live after you die? Die for us... for our secret…" he calms down, his voice soften too, "You know that for Octavia- she look at me like a father and to you like a sister?" he breaths, "I'm doing this for both of you."

Clarke doesn't say anything as Bellamy's words find their way to her heart. She thought Octavia as a sister too.

"We don't have to do this for me or for you…we have to do this for her… So she can finally have a life she deserves as a kid." he adds.

"Bellamy," Clarke stops and looks at him with a smile, "We will do it. For Octavia."

Bellamy throws his arms around her shoulders, holding her like she is his lifeline, "I knew that you won't leave us." he breaths and pushes back for a quick kiss on her lips, "I will come and pick you at midnight, you get some sleep till then, I need you to be strong." he continues, "I have to go now. I have to deal with something and then pack our things" Bellamy explains and kisses Clarke on her forehead.

"Bellamy!" Clarke calls as he walks towards the door of her cell, "Be careful, please!"

"Always. I love you Clarke." are his last words before he closes the door behind him.

"I love you too Bell…" Clarke whispers to the closed door and a tear roll down her cheek. She can't tell if its tear of happiness or worry and fear.

* * *

_**Midnight**_

Bellamy opens the door slowly and walks in, finding Clarke staring at the ceiling. When she heard the door opening she turns to the noise.

"Thank god. We are alright!" Clarke breathes, and jumps to hug him.

"I will be okay as long as we stay together." he says and kisses her. "But we don't have a lot of time. We have to hurry. Raven, Wick and Octavia are waiting for us at the drop ship." Bellamy says and takes Clarke hand, "Follow every step I take and don't make any noise." He orders and both of them walk outside the four walls Clarke spent the last fifteen days of her life. They ran all the way to the drop ship without any problems, where the others were waiting for them.

"Clarke! I am really happy to see you again!" Octavia whispers as soon as they enter the room and jumps to Clarke.

Clarke takes her time to find her breathing again before she lifts her arms to hug the younger Blake back, "I am happy to see you too Octavia." she whispers against the girl's shoulder.

Octavia chokes a breath, "You are so silly! Don't risk your life for mine again." the Octavia argues and tighten her grip around Clarke.

"I had to do it Octav-"

"Sorry for interrupting you but we don't have much time." the female voice, Raven, is her name Clarke reminds herself, says and the two girls break their hug.

Next to Raven is standing a taller man, "Go inside and wait for our sign." he says and the girls quickly follow his orders.

It wasn't something big, it was a rectangle box from metal and steel with wires running all over it. It had three seats on one side and on the other a box full of tools like rope, an axe and a shovel, Clarke reads on the side of it. In the far corner was a box full of what looked like food. Clarke really wanted to know how they got that much food but it wasn't the right time to ask. The girls sat on the side seats and left the middle one for Bellamy to sit between them.

Clarke turns and looks outside towards Bellamy who is talking with their savers.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Bellamy whispers to his friends.

"You don't have to. This is what friends are for… and we are friends from little kids, remember?" Raven says and hugs Bellamy tight, "You can thank us by staying safe," she says with tears running down from her eyes to Bellamy's neck, "You are like a big brother to me… I am going to miss you Bellamy stupid-face Blake." she jokes and wipes her tears on his jacket over his shoulder.

"I am going to miss you too, Rav. You are my second little sis." Bellamy says and then he steps back, "Come with us." he offers happy.

Raven gives him a broken smile, "I can't Bellamy… I have another boy to take care of here." she whispers and glances towards Wick.

"I understand…" Bellamy giver a broken smile too, "We owe you our life Raven." he whispered after.

"I know…" she jokes and let him go.

Bellamy walks towards Wick. "Thank you, Kyle. For everything," Bellamy hugs his friends.

"You don't have to… just do me a favor…" Wick whispers.

"Anything." Bellamy answers without even have to think about it.

"Keep a place for me and Raven when you get down. We will need our privacy the cold nights of winter." he joked and Bellamy laughs quietly, "Okay sorry, here, take this." Wick says and takes out of his pocket a walkie talkie, "with this, if everything goes as planned, you could talk to us from down there, okay?"

Bellamy studies the device, "Okay, I will talk to you as soon as we land." Bellamy said and takes the walkie talkie from Wick's hands.

"And something else. We found this map," Wick takes a small map out from his back pocket, "If Earth hasn't changed, with the X is marked where you are going to land, you will be near a lake for water and next to the forest." he explained.

Bellamy nods and takes the map too, putting it in his pant's pocket as Wick had, "Thank you Wick. I don't know what I was going to do without you guys." he turns and find Raven standing behind them. Both Raven and Wick smiled at him. "Stay out of trouble!" he brothers her, "and you keep her safe." he turns to Wick.

"Yes sir!" Wick jokes.

"You have to go Bellamy…" Raven whispers.

Bellamy takes a deep breath, "Okay, I guess we will talk soon, right?"

"Of course."

With that Bellamy walked inside the drop ship and sat between Octavia and Clarke. He put one hand behind their backs. "Are you ready for your new life girls?" he whispered and both Octavia and Clarke nodded at him. Then he turned to Raven outside the drop ship and nodded to her. Raven closed the door and right before it was closed, she smiled at them.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter guys! I love reading your reviews! _

_If you want, come and find me on tumblr! ( bellarkestories)_


	3. Earth

They can't tell long much they have till they reach the ground but they will definitely know when it happens.

The crash on the ground makes them jump a little out of their seats. Good thing that they have belts. Clarke and Bellamy hit their heads together due to the landing, and of course they both laugh. Bellamy is the first that undo his belt and stand up as soon as the machines quiet around them.

"You following?" he stretches his hands and the girls undone their own belts.

"Bell, wait!" Clarke shouts right before Bellamy is ready to pull the lever that opens their door down.

He turns to her confused, "Yeah?"

Clarke's eyes find his and she swallows, "What if the air is toxic?"

But he gives her a smile instead, "We can't know that Clarke, but we can find out." he smiles and pull the lever to open the door.

Octavia grabs Clarke's hand tight as they watch the door slowly open. All three of them close their eyes due to the sudden light that fills the room. Plush, they didn't know what they are going to face outside.

They heard the door falling on the ground and nothing really happens. Bellamy opens his eyes first and smiles with joy. "You should open you eyes girls. I'm sure you want to see this." he stops by their side.

Clarke and Octavia open their eyes slowly. Both of them were scared to see what is outside. They end up sliming like Bellamy. And then Bellamy placed a hand to Clarke's back, moving it up and down. "Welcome to Earth, princess." he whispers and Clarke turns and kiss him. Their first kiss on the ground is sweet and their first kiss of freedom is wonderful.

When they break for air all three of them start laughing. They can't tell why, it was just what they wanted to do.

"I can't believe you made it, Blake." Clarke smiles and hugs Bellamy's side, "Thank you," she turns and buries her face on the side of his neck, "for everything."

"I would do anything for my family. You two should remember this." her hugs Clarke tight and stares at his sister. Octavia is smiling at them. She knew that they were meant to be together.

"So, O you must be the first person that steps on Earth after 100 years. You deserve it sis." Bellamy offers and gesture the door. Octavia slowly walks towards the door and stops just one step before the ground. She turns to Bellamy and Clarke behind her and smiles. When they smile back, she turns in front of her and jumps on the ground.

"Oh my..." Octavia breathed out and takes a deep breath of the fresh air, already feeling sick for breathing the filtered air on the Ark.

"Earth" Clarke said her thoughts aloud to Bellamy, "I thought I would never get to see this planet."

"Neither did I." Bellamy whispers and kisses Clarke's forehead. "So, what are we waiting for?" Bellamy tells them and grabs the map from his back pocket. "Figure out where we are." he gives the map to Clarke and walks behind them. Clarke hears him grabbing something from the box and returns with an axe on his hands. Clarke gives him a nod she walks with Bellamy towards Octavia, who is starring at the nature shocked.

"All my life I was locked under the floor…" she says loud enough for them barely hear her.

"O, don't do this…" Bellamy tries to stop her.

"And now, I have all the Earth for me!" she continues and turns to look at Bellamy, "Bell, you are the best brother a girl would have imagined."

"And you are the best sister, O."

She shook her head and waves at them, "I know! Let's go now! I can't wait to see what is outside waiting for us." she says happy and grabs the axe from Bellamy's hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you are doing?" he stops her.

"Going for a walk brother, you two are coming?" Octavia asks but comes face to face with Bellamy's lifted eyebrow. "Fine, you can have it." and hands the axe back to Bellamy.

Bellamy and Clarke exchange a look before following Octavia. He places a hand behind Clarke and Clarke returned the move and they start walking side by side. Together.

They have been walking for an hour or so in a straight line and Bellamy marked the trees with the axe so they can find their way back. "O. We shouldn't go too far. Soon will be night and we don't want to lose our way back to the drop ship. Come, let's go back." he calls his younger sister from behind.

"I agree with him, it's gonna be cold soon too." Clarke adds.

Octavia runs back and stops, "Fine…" Octavia agrees but look at them with her puppy face.

"It won't work this time, O." Bellamy tells her and Clarke laughs.

"Fine! Let go home!" the younger girl breaks and walk pass them, heading back from where they came, towards the drop ship.

It took them more time to find the way back. The forest was very thick and at some point they lost their way. Thankfully Octavia saw something they had walked by before and recognized it. Some minutes later they reached the drop ship.

"Do you think we should start a fire?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"No, I don't think it's necessary. We will stay inside all night, anyway. We will be just fine."

"Okay, I found that Raven and Wick left us some blankets and- shit! I forgot about them! Quickly! Where is the walkie talkie?" Bellamy throws on the floor everything he had in his hands and starts searching for it.

"Hey, Bell, calm down." Clarke stops him. "I saw you putting it in your pocket when Wick gave it to you."

"Yeah, you are right. Thanks Clarke." he takes a deep breath and searches his pockets to find the device. When he finds it, he sits on the floor, Clarke follows and he presses the speak button. "Raven? Wick? Can you hear me?" he speaks but nothing from the other side. "Raven? It's Bellamy, can you hear me?" again nothing. "Come on! Wick, Raven, is anyone there?"

"Be-lam-?"

"Raven?" Bellamy smiles to the device in his hands, "We did it! Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes, bu- som- hing is wron- g with the si- ignal."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't kn- o. Yo- u are s- afe?"

"Yes." he glances to Clarke next to her.

"Wha- a- t to- ok you so l- ong to c- all us?"

"Sorry Rev, we actually forgot to call you." he says and licks his lips.

"I h-ate you!"

"I love you too!" Bellamy stupidly smiles.

"I hav- e to g- o. I w-ill call you wh- en we f- i- ix it." her voice cracks through the radio.

"Sure. Be careful!"

"Y- ou too."

Bellamy places the device next to him and falls down on the floor. "Great, at least they know that we are safe." Bellamy lifts himself on his elbows and look towards Clarke.

"You care about them huh?" Clarke smiles and lay next to him.

"Yeah, Raven is one year younger than me and Wick two years older. She lived next to us and then moved out with her mother to go to her step father. Wick works with her. We are good friends."

Clarke kisses his cheek and turns to the other girl, "Octavia can you close the door, please? I think it is getting colder in here." Clarke asks and Octavia walks towards the lever.

"You okay?" Bellamy asks then and sits cross-lagged, giving her a hand to help her up too. They turn and lean against the wall, Clarke let her head fall onto his shoulder and then closes her eyes.

"I think I'm just tired." she whispers.

"I think we should all get some sleep. We'll have a lot of work to do tomorrow." he smiles. "O, come here and bring the blankets with you."

"Sure." the younger Blake agrees.

Bellamy leaned his head on top of Clarke's and Octavia covered them with a blanket. After that, she lies down on the floor and rests her head on his lap, covering herself with the other blanket. They stay like this in silence for some minutes before Octavia break it.

"Bell?"

"Hmm?" Bellamy hums half asleep.

"The first thing I want us to do tomorrow is to make some beds. I can't sleep on the floor another day…"

"After all this years under the floor, I thought you get used to it. We should be the one-" he said and Clarke raised her head and look at him angry. "Okay, sorry, bad joke." he tells, "go for sleep O, tomorrow I will make you the best bed you ever had."

"Goodnight Bell."

"Goodnight O." he smiles. _We made it, we are safe, and my family is safe_, he thinks and closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think about it! It always makes my day when I read your reviews! _

_If you want come and find me on tumblr! ( bellarkestories)_


	4. A New Friend

Octavia jumps in her sleep and her eyes open wide. It was a loud noise outside the drop ship that woke her up. "What was that?" she whispers to herself. She stands up and walks towards the door. She is ready to open it before Bellamy stops her.

"What are you doing, O?" he asks quietly, not wanting to wake up Clarke next to him.

"I heard something outside-"

"It's just the storm. I couldn't sleep all night. It's been one hour since it stopped, but I guess it started again." he finishes and glances to Clarke, "Let's sleep, I don't think we shouldn't go outside today." he whispers.

"No Bell. I can't stay one more day locked up!" Octavia yells. Bellamy feels Clarke's head moving up from his shoulder.

"Bell? What is hap-"

"What the hell, O! What is wrong with you?" he yells back to his sister and stand up once Clarke is fully awake.

Octavia glares at him, "You can't keep me locked inside any more, Bellamy! It is just a storm! I can take care of myself! I'm going for a walk now, see you later." she yells and as soon as she opens the door she realizes the storm had stopped again. She gives Bellamy a last glance before she walks outside.

"Octavia wait! It is dangerous!" Bellamy shouts and runs after her, grabbing her hand and stopping her. "Please, stay inside, you didn't even eat something."

Octavia tries to pull her hand back but Bellamy's firm hold stays as it is. "Let me go, Bellamy! You're hurting me and I'm not hungry!" she shouts and Bellamy let go of her.

"O…" breathing out, he watches as his sister walks toward the forest. Then a hand rubs his shoulder and he turns to her.

"Wait here. I'll go talk to her." Clarke tells him and Bellamy nods. If someone can talk Octavia down, it's Clarke.

"Okay, be careful. I want you two back before the rain starts again." he asks and kisses Clarke.

"Okay." she melts to his kiss for a moment before she pulls back.

And with that Clarke stars running behind Octavia. When Octavia notices she starts walking faster. Clarke yells her name two times to stop but Octavia doesn't. Suddenly a thunder hit and both girls freeze.

"Octavia, come on!" Clarke yells again, "It will start raining soon!" she tries, "your brother will be worried!" and she finally reached her.

"If you are scared, Clarke, go back. I'm not afraid of a little rain and thunders." she turns and yells at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head, "I know how you feel O, but please lets go back." she begs her friend, "your brother didn't risked so many lives to bring us down here just to die in a storm."

"It is just a storm Clarke! Just a storm!" Octavia yells angry.

"You don't know that Octavia!" Clarke yells at her back, "this is Earth after 97 years of radiation!" she continues and look up to the sky between the trees leaves, "it's going to rain, let's go back…"

"No!" Octavia says but Clarke grabs her hand instead.

"I promished your brother that I will take you back O, I won't break my promise."

"I don't care Clar-" she stops when a rain drop hits her forehead.

Both girls look up, "It is raining…" Clarke whispers to herself, "Let's go back." she begs Octavia again as the rain becomes stronger, with thunders and lightening, "your brother will be worried, and we are going to freeze out here!" she tells her.

"I'm fine! You can go back if you want!" Octavia yells and breaks Clarke's grip from her wrist. Then she starts running further into the forest with Clarke running behind her. Seconds later both of them are wet to their bones. Clarke is already freezing and she knew that Octavia is freezing too. She also knows how stubborn can a Blake be.

"Octavia stop!" Clarke yells and for some reason neither of them know why, Octavia stops, "Please, let's go back. We are going to freeze out here." Clarke held Octavia's hand again.

"Let. Me. Go." Octavia says and tries to take her hand back.

"No! We are going back!" Clarke shouts and with that, Octavia turns and pushes Clarke away. Clarke slips on the mud and falls back in ground, hitting her head on a rock and black out.

"Clarke?" Octavia stares at the motionless body shocked, "Clarke? It's not a joke!" she says, "Stop it! Stand up now!" she demands but soon she realizes that Clarke is not listening. "Clarke, please open you eyes." she falls on her knees next to Clarke, lifting her upper body up to hold her against her chest, "Clarke open you eyes, please, let's go back," she takes some of Clarke's wet hair from her face and place them behind her ears, "Bellamy will be worried, please." she strokes her wet cheek, "I can't carry you all the way back alone and-"

Octavia freezes when she sees from her corner of her eyes some bushes moving. She panics and she doesn't know what to do. If it's an animal, it could eat both of them alive, right here right now. She doesn't know how to defend herself to an animal and she doesn't know how she is going to protect Clarke in the same time. But the bush didn't move again, so Octavia turns her attention back to Clarke.

"Please Clarke, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The bushes moved again before she can finish her sentence. Something is definitely watching them, hiding and waiting for the right time to attack.

"Clarke, please wake up, I'm scared, please!" she yells but Clarke remains unconscious, "Come on! I don't want to die now Cl-"

"Hey, calm down," a man suddenly appears from the bushes and Octavia jumps from her fear and confusion, "I won't hurt you." he says and Octavia was staring at him. _Who is he and why he is here?_ Octavia grabs Clarke from her middle and starts pulling her even closer to her. _I'm not leaving you here_, she thinks but she doesn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

The man speaks again, "I'm Lincoln, don't worry, I don't want to hurt you." he promises and takes a step forward.

Octavia tightens her grip around Clarke, "Who- How?" is the only thing Octavia can say, eyes locked to the man in dark and wet clothes in front of them.

"I think it's not time for questions now, your friend need help." the man states and Octavia looks down to Clarke, realizing that her head is bleeding from behind. Then she turns back to the tall man and studies him, "I can help." he claims.

Octavia isn't sure if she should thrust him, but Clarke is bleeding, not a lot like she is going to die but she needed help. She needed Bellamy.

"Please, can you help me take her back to our drop ship?" Octavia watches the man in his eyes and then back to Clarke.

"Yes, I can carry her there, but first we should clean up the wound-"

"No! Only Bellamy is going to take care of her. If you want to help us, just help me carry her back to him." Octavia cut him.

"Fine." the man says and kneels down to pick Clarke in his arms.

* * *

Bellamy is dying in fear and agony. It's been fifteen minutes since the rain started again and the girls - his girls - aren't back yet. He wanted to go out and search for them but he thinks its better just to wait here for them to come back. If they come back and he isn't there, they will go back to the woods again and search for him. So he stays on the doorway, not taking his eyes from the tree line.

But he can't calm himself. _What if they were hurt? What if they lost their way back?_ And things like that start running through his mind. He starts walking to the woods but before he take more than ten steps he sees Octavia coming out of the threes and he run to her. He throws his now wet arms around her and squeezes her like there is nothing else on this world.

"Where have you been?!" he asks and then he realizes something is missing. "Where is Clarke? She went to find you."

"Yeah," Octavia starts and Bellamy backed off, "she- we-"

"What happened, O? Where is s-"

"You must be Bellamy." Lincoln says and appears behind a tree. Bellamy's instincts to protect his loved ones kicks out and immediately he pushed Octavia behind him and lock eyes with the man. Then his eyes fall on Clarke's unconscious body in his arms.

"Let her go." Bellamy demands and fists his hands. Octavia must have noticed it and she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Bellamy, it's okay," he turns to look at her, "he is a friend, he helped us." she explains and then Bellamy turn back to Lincoln.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lincoln claims, stretching his arms with Clarks and look down at her. Immediately Bellamy takes Clarke from Lincoln's arms to his and runs back to the drop ship. Octavia follows him and nods to Lincoln to follow her too. As Bellamy places Clarke to the floor he turns back only to find his sister with the man coming inside.

"No! You go away! I won't let you anywhere near them!" Bellamy shouts to Lincoln. "And you O stay away from him!"

Octavia stares at her brother and then turned to Lincoln. "He can help her, he didn't-" she stops herself, "I did this to her, Bellamy." Octavia finally says the words and starts crying.

Bellamy stares at her confused. He has so many questions now but he knows it's not the right time. He glances down to the girl in his arms. He notices the blood coming from Clarke head he realizes he don't know what to do to help her. Then he studies Lincoln.

"You know what to do?" he asks and Lincoln nods. "If you hurt her any further I will kill you." he vows and waves Lincoln to come inside.

* * *

_A/N: So, for the old friends, this was the last chapter I wrote before abandoned the story. The next chapter is all new and ready for you! But first, let me know what you think about this one! __Reviews are always wellcome and they actually make my day! _

_If you want come and find me on tumblr! ( bellarkestories)_


	5. He Only Helped

_A/N: Hello? Is anyone here? Hiii. It's me again! How are you doing! I'm good, I'm fine! _  
_**Please read this:** For the old followers of this fanfic, I recommend you to re-read the story for the beginning... First of all, I adited all the chapters. (Really, how could you read that think?) And now I improved my writing skills and I have a beta too! So, give it a chance! I didn't change anything from the story... Just added small things here and there! _

_The good news are that I still remember where I was going with this story (after 6 months) and even take her to another lever. Ricently I had some inpiration problem and I was thinking about this story a lot. Looking back to the story I found out it had 60 FOLLOWERS AND 4 FAVORITES! And that was enough to kick my inspiration back to this story!_

_Enough said though, you have a lot of reading to do now. _

* * *

It's been five minutes since Octavia and her new friend came back with the unconscious Clarke. Bellamy had made his jacket into a ball and placed it underneath Clarke's head while she lies on the floor. He is kneeled besides her watching carefully every move the grounder does.

"If your help is hovering above her head and searching her hair- I can do that myself." Bellamy points out after five minutes of silence.

Lincoln ignores him and keeps running his fingers into Clarke's hair. "The cut is not deep." he explains, "It won't need stitches." he adds and Bellamy breathes out a relief.

"Then why she is still unconscious?" Octavia's small voice comes from behind them.

Lincoln turns his body and look at her, "Probably from the hit. The wound had stopped bleeding on our way back." he tells her and turns back to Bellamy. "But I think she has a concussion." the grounder stands up and starts searching his tools in his belt. "I have something-"

Bellamy immediately stands up and grabs Lincoln's wrist. "No. She is not taking anything from you if you don't taste it first." he says firmly and let go of his wrist.

Lincoln nods and brings up a small bottle, "It's a cold tea. It helps with a lot of things, one of them is concussion." he says and opens it, taking a small slip of it and hands it to Bellamy, "I always carry it with me."

Bellamy takes it and kneels down next to Clarke, slightly lifting her head up and press the edge of the bottle on her lips. Clarke's lips open and the liquid goes into her mouth. Bellamy waits for a moment, studying her motionless body and thinking how beautiful she is when she sleeps.

"You should change her clothes thought, and then clean the blood from the wound and hair." Lincoln voice brings Bellamy back from his thoughts. "She will catch pneumonia like this."

Bellamy knows that the grounder is right. He gives him a nod and let go of Clarke's head, letting it rest on his jacket again and goes for his bag pack in the corner of the ship. He comes back with two shirts and two pants in one hand and with the other he holds a metal bucket he found near his bag.

"Could you go and bring some water from the lake to clean the wound while the girls change?" the older Blake asks.

"It is still raining, Bellamy!" Octavia says from the other side of the drop ship.

"You have to change clothes, O. And as you can see you have no rooms here. I won't let him stay here and see you naked. While he is outside, he can be useful. He wants to help after all." Bellamy says and turns to Lincoln, giving him the bucket.

"He will turn and look outside, and we can let the bucker fill with rain-"

"It's okay." Lincoln cuts Octavia off and takes the bucket, "I was going to offer myself anyway."

The two Blakes watch as Lincoln walks out in the rain again, running towards the lake. Then Bellamy turns to Octavia and gives her the dry clothes. "Change clothes and then help me change Clarke."

Octavia nods and takes the clothes. While his sister stops herself, Bellamy turns his attention back to Clarke. Kneeling down next to her, he tucks some of her hair behind her ear and study her peaceful face, "What happened?" he asks, his voice something more than a whisper.

He can hear Octavia stop moving for a moment before she speaks, "It was my fault." she admits softly, "She tried to make me come back, and I pushed her away. It had already begun raining. She slipped on the mud and fell back, hitting her head."

Bellamy doesn't say anything and Octavia doesn't know if it's good or bad. She continues dressing up, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's not your fault." Bellamy cuts her off, "Accidents happen."

Octavia look at her brother with a sad smile, knowing he won't look back. "Accidents happen when you are not careful." she tells him, "I should have been more careful."

Bellamy let it go, drifting in his own thoughts while studying Clarke's laying body. "Finished!" Octavia says and kneels next to Bellamy.

She helps him take Clarke's clothes off and dresses her up with the dry once. Once they are finished, Bellamy grabs both blankets from the floor and cover Clarke's body with them.

Some minutes later, Lincoln comes back with the bucker full of water. Bellamy gives him a nod and takes the bucket from his hands. "She shouldn't lie on the metal." Lincoln points out, "You should make a hammock or something."

Bellamy thinks about it. He searches around the ship to find something that they can use to make a hammock. He finds nothing.

"There is nothing." Bellamy says even though they already know it.

"I have something back in my cave but there is no point of being wet too." Lincoln offers.

But Bellamy ignores him, suddenly knowing what to do. He strips his wet shirt and sits next to her, lifting Clarke to lie on his bare chest. Wrapping his strong hands around her, he let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Body heat." Lincoln whispers and nods to himself.

While Bellamy keeps Clarke warm with body heat and the blankets around them, Octavia cleans the dried blood from her hair and wound. Lincoln gazes outside to the tree line thinking.

"How many of you are here?" Bellamy breaks the silence and takes his eyes away from Clarke for the first time in a while. Lincoln turns and licks his lips.

"Twelve clans." the grounder says and stares at him.

Bellamy shook his head and swallows. "How is it even possible? The Ark thinks that the last grounder died on the Ark three years ago."

Octavia is watching the two men talking from the corner on the room, listening carefully to Lincoln's story.

"I don't know a lot about the History. But not all humans left for the Ark." the older man says and walks further into the drop ship. "They won't be happy."

Bellamy sent a look towards Octavia and then turn to Lincoln, "What do you mean?"

"The commanders of each of the twelve clans, they don't like outsiders. I'm surprised they haven't come yet."

"What do you mean? Attack us? We didn't do anything. We didn't even know for sure if the Earth is survival again." Bellamy says, feeling anger and fear rising inside.

"They don't care, Bellamy. You came and settled on their ground. This could be an act of war." the grounder explains and turns to look towards Octavia, "You should never go outside alone again. You two were lucky I was the one that found you."

And in that moment, something kicked inside Bellamy, "And why should we trust you?"

"He only helped us, Bellamy. Don't be stupid." Octavia argues and stands up, sick of sitting on the hard metal.

"He is right to worried, Octavia. I promise you, I won't hurt you but I can't promise you anything for the others. If it was anyone else, he would have dragged you back to our village."

"And why didn't you do it?" Bellamy asks curious, every minute learning something new for the grounder in front of him.

Lincoln breaths out and look away from the two siblings, "This word is trying to turn me into a monster since I can remember." he folds his hands against his chest, "My mother raised me to be a better man."

With that, the three of them stay in silence for a long time, lost in their own thoughts. Lincoln and Octavia have some eye contacts but they both break it as soon as they realize it and Bellamy mostly stare down at the girl in his arms.

Even though he is scared to find out the answer, Bellamy has to ask to know how to protect his family. "What are they going to do?" he pauses, not even wanting to say it, "If they take us?"

The grounder lock eyes with Bellamy and he opens his mouth to say something but suddenly Clarke groans, starts opening her eyes. Bellamy can finally breathe and he strokes her hair, giving her time to wake up. Octavia immediately fall on her knees next to them and grabs her hand above the blanket.

When Clarke opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Bellamy's smile and eyes looking at her in relief.

"Hi." the blonde cracks a smile and tries to stand up only for a groan to escape her lips.

"Take it easy, Clarke." Bellamy says worried and gently presses her head on his shoulder again. She let him and get comfortable in his strong and warm arms.

Giving her the needed time, Bellamy keeps stroking her hair and mention to Octavia to bring them some water. Coming back with a metal cup from the Ark filled with water, Octavia help Clarke drink it. Once the cup is empty, Octavia place it to their side and gives Clarke a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." she says softly and she moves in Bellamy's arms so she lays her back against his chest.

"Not your fault." Clarke offers and then her eyes land on the big man behind Octavia. Her body moves without her knowing but Bellamy realizes it and tightens his grip around her.

"Calm down. He is a friend. He helped you." Bellamy ensures her.

Clarke breaks eye contact with the grounder and turn to look up to Bellamy. "How?" is all she asks, confusion written all over her face.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and kisses Clarke's forehead. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

_A/N: So, this was the fresh new chapter, guys! What do you think? **Please give me some feedback! **I really need it now! Let me know what you think! What you would like to read next? What do you think about Lincoln? And his friendship that slowly start with Bellamy? The Lincoln-Octavia stares...? Bellarke and Linctavia shippers, this is your story! _

_I just want to thank you for staying with me after all this time... I came back and I will finish this story anyway! I don't know how long it will be, it depends on your feedback of course. So, if you like it, just let me know, make my day with a review! And the 'how offten I will update' depends on your reviews too... So, don't keep your thoughts for yourself!_

_If you want come and find me on tumblr! (bellarkestories) _


	6. I Have Your Back

_A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so so sorry for holding you so long! I never meant to do that! But the show came back and i had some really great prompts that took my writing time. This is a small chapter, I know it and that's because it's a filler chapter... The chapter I was waiting from the start to write is the next and I hope I have it ready soon! _

* * *

They talked about everything. At least everything that Lincolns knows about. He told them about the 12 clans, he explained why they are in danger for staying here and gave them an exit plan.

"You should go to the River clan. Luna is the female leader of that clan, she will accept you easier and maybe not even ask for something for her protection she will give you." Lincoln suggests and stared at Bellamy on the other side of the drop ship.

It's was still raining outside. The rain drops hit the metal hard, making the room fill with annoying noises. Clarke recovered fully from the fall and now she has only a headache to remind her of that moment. And how much it scares her of course.

"How?" Clarke asks and surprised everyone. She was sitting next to Bellamy, her head leaning to Bellamy shoulder while playing with his fingers in hers. She didn't speak a lot because it didn't help the pain but listening to them all this time and not talking killed her. "We know nothing about this planet. We don't know where Luna is, we don't know how to protect ourselves. As soon as we step outside the drop ship we are dead." she shout and suddenly pushed herself up.

Bellamy doesn't waste time. He stands up too and follows Clarke as she pace around the room, "Clarke-"

"I told you, Bellamy." she cuts him off and Bellamy doesn't miss the crack in her voice when she said his name, "I told you we shouldn't come down! You didn't listen to me." she shouts again but this time her voice ends with a cry. Shouting isn't a good idea when you have a headache.

Bellamy opens his arms to hug her, hold her against his chest and take the pain and the fear away. "Clarke, please- just-"

"No, Bellamy!" she pushes him away and loses her balance for a moment. Nothing is a good idea when you have a headache. "Don't you see? We are going to die. You heard what happens to outsiders! We are going to die and-

"No one is going to die. I won't let them kill-"

"And- and it's because of me." she finally breaks, letting Bellamy hold her as they fall on their knees. Clarke buries her face on his chest as tears gather in her eyes, "You're going to die because you wanted me to live and I can't-"

"No one is dying, Clarke!" Bellamy says firmly and gently pushes Clarke back. He cups her face and with his thumbs wipes the tears from her cheeks, "I won't let anything happen to you or Octavia. I promise."

Clarke shuts her eyes close, feeling her throat closing, "And… what about you? You always look out for me and O but who is going to look out for you?"

Bellamy leans forward and kiss Clarke's forehead, "Don't tell me you don't have my back because it's a lie."

That got Clarke to smile before she threw her hands around Bellamy's neck and pulled him to another hug.

Lincoln and Octavia were watching from the corner of the room. They were sitting very close, too close for Bellamy's liking but he didn't say anything.

"He truly loves her." Lincoln comments as he leans towards Octavia and whisper, "She loves him too."

Octavia gives him a small nod, "She saved my life for him." she whispers and turn to the grounder, "We trust her with our life."

"You can see by the way she looks at you that she is a person you can trust." Lincoln whispers and closes his eyes, resting his head back on the wall, "I would like to hear how Clarke saved your life sometime."

Octavia chokes her laughter, "It's a really long story and I don't feel like saying it now."

"I said sometime." he turns and looks at her. Octavia gives him a smile and nod. "Sometime, I will tell you."

Clarke calmed down some minutes later. She and Bellamy sat by the wall again, waiting for the rain to stop. From that moment on no one talked again.

Everyone sat down and was lost in their thoughts. Eventually Bellamy felled asleep, then Lincoln and Octavia. But Clarke couldn't sleep. As much as she wanted to, to get over the headache, she couldn't close her eyes and drift to sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts and fears.

_Maybe, if I go out and let them take me, they will think I was the only one __in__ the drop ship. Bellamy and Octavia will have enough time to get away. They don't have to die with me __nor __for me. _

Clarke shakes her head. Bellamy would never forgive her if she gave herself to save them. It will kill him after everything they've been through to keep her away from her death.

_But I can't let them die too. We will all die if nothing happens to change that now. Bellamy will understand. I'll do it for them. Not all of us will die. Only __me.__ That's was the plan from the first moment anyway. _

Clarke stands up and takes a deep breath. She looks down at Bellamy one last time. She wants to kiss him one last time too but she can't. If he wakes up he will stop her and she had made up her mind. No one is dying for her.

She takes her eyes from the man she gave her heart. She will miss him so much. Then her eyes land on Octavia. She is sleeping too, her head fell to the side, almost touching Lincoln's shoulder. She would do anything for this girl. She deserves the whole world for what she's been through all these years. She will miss her too.

She will miss them so much wherever she goes after her death and she will wait for them as long as she has to. They are worth waiting for.

Clarke takes another deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have your back, Bell" she whispers so quietly she barely hears it. And with that she opens the door and walk outside.

She didn't expect a hand to cover her mouth immediately and to take her to the side. She is kicking against its hold and shouting but she can't escape. She watches as more grounders appear from the corner and enter the drop ship. She hears Bellamy and Octavia shouting and she hears Lincoln talking in a language she doesn't know.

_What have I done?_ She asks herself just before anything turns black.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the cliff hnager guys! Nah, I'm not sorry... Also, you guys don't know how much your reviews, fav and follows mean to me! Don't stop! You inspire me like nothing else! __Anyway, till the next chapter come and say hi on my tumblr (bellarkestories)! See you soon!_


	7. Chained

_A/N: OMG, I can't believe this fic reached 100 folowers! Thank you so much, guys! It's my first story that had so many followers! So, welcome to my story new followers! __Here is another chapter for you! I'm slowly getting where I wanted to go with this story... *evil smile* Or not so slowly... _

* * *

Clarke wakes up with yet again another horrible headache. Her head is still pounding and her body is just exhausted. Opening her eyes slowly, Clarke finds herself on the floor of what looks like an underground prison.

"What do you want from us?" a male voice shouts from somewhere near her and Clarke tries to focused on that voice. She knows that voice.

"We didn't do anything." and with the second time she hears it, she recognize it. It's Bellamy.

A groan escapes her lips as she tries to lift herself up from the ground. She remembers everything in a flash. Her entering to give herself to the grounder to leave the others alone. She remembers the grounders that were waiting outside the drop ship and she remembers that they stormed inside just before she blacked out.

Bellamy must have heard her because now he is shouting her name. "Clarke? Clarke, you're wake? Are you okay?"

"Bellamy?" she asks and searches the room. She is inside a small prison, with three stone walls and one with iron bars. The metal door is there, and it opens into a hallway.

"I'm here. Everything will be okay. I promise." Bellamy tells her and Clarke doesn't miss the crack in his voice at the end. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she answers and she thinks that Bellamy is on her right. "You okay? Octavia?"

"Fine." a small voice says from her left and Clarke breathes out a relief.

Octavia is okay. Or at least that's what she says but Bellamy still hasn't answered her question. "Bellamy? Are you alright?" she asks again.

Clarke hears a chain moving and that's when she sees her own leg, chained to the wall. "I am okay. Just a headache. They hit me on the head with something, I don't know…" he admits. "What the hell hap-?"

Bellamy doesn't finish his sentence because suddenly a door cracks open from afar and fill the room with its noise. Clarke makes her way towards the bars to see who came but the chain doesn't let her reach them. Bellamy and Octavia stand up too because Clarke can hear their chains moving too.

"What do you-" Bellamy tries but a loud bang on the bars cuts him off. "Shut up!" A moment later a fully armored grounder walks down the hallway, eyeing Clarke as he walks pass her cell.

She can hear him keep walking, not stopping in front of Octavia's cell either and Clarke can only feel relief. She thinks that maybe he didn't came for them but then she hears him coming back towards them, "Good. All of you are awake." he says and some moments later he leaves them alone, shutting the hallway door behind him.

"We have to get out of here." Bellamy says as soon as they think they are alone. "Lincoln, there has to be a way."

_So, Lincoln is here too. This is not good._ Clarke thinks and leans to the wall, closing her eyes to minimize the pain the headache is causing her from standing up too quickly.

But Lincoln, doesn't say anything and silence fill the room. Clarke hears Bellamy sighing and hears him slam his back on the wall and fall down to sit on the floor.

"Bellamy-" Clarke says softly but Bellamy ignores her. Anger and fear is all she can hear in his voice.

"Say something, Lincoln! You said you want to help us! Then help us! Talk to them! Tell them we are not a threat!"

"Bellamy, they won't-"

Lincoln doesn't finish his thoughts as the hallway door opens again. "Everyone stand up!" a grounders shout and panic washes over Clarke's whole body.

She hears as they open the first door. Bellamy door. Then three more grounders walk down the hallway, one stopping in front of her cell and the other two continue walking towards the other cells. Clarke can hear Bellamy fighting, probably the grounder that walked inside his cell just like the grounder that stopped in front of Clarke's cell.

His rough hands grab on her ankle tight and Clarke let him unchain her leg without a fight. She knows she doesn't have a chance against him. She will only get hit more and probably pass out again. She then let him chain her hands together and pull her forcefully out of the small room she was locked inside.

In the hallway she first sees Bellamy being pulled by his chain towards the open door. He is putting up a fight, he always put a fight but then his turns over his shoulder and her eyes meet his. Clarke doesn't hold the stare for long because her eyes fly to the dry blood on the side of his head and down his neck.

"Clarke." he breaths out before turning back in front of him as the grounder almost make him lose his balance.

Clarke is being pulled towards the door too and she turns to look behind her. Right behind her is Octavia, chained hands like her and Bellamy and being pulled the same way equally roughly as the rest of them. She doesn't fight them either.

And in the end Clarke sees Lincoln, chained up too, being pulled by his own people, eyes on the floor.

She turns her head back in front of her as the floor under her boots change and suddenly they are in a fully light up room with stairs at the end of it and bright light coming from the opening.

As soon as they are outside the underground building on the top of the stairs Clarke and the others find themselves in a grounder village. Grounder villagers are staring at them as the guards are pulling them through the village paths. Some of them whisper to each other and others glance at them before they turn back to their work.

Before Clarke has the chance too look around her, she is in yet another building. But this building is larger and different, with furniture and windows. Two guards standing in the interne. Clarke takes notes for everything they cross, everything that will be useful to know for their escape plan.

Suddenly she is forced on her knees and then she realizes that Bellamy is on his knees just next to her and Octavia and Lincoln soon are in line with them. That's when she saw him. The leader of the grounders, sitting on his throne some meters in front of them.

"So these are the outsiders." the leader says and Clarke doesn't like his tone.

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you think? Let me know guys, your reviews give me inspiration like nothing else! I know this was a little bit small chapter, only 1.100 words... I think I will have two more chapters, maybe three. That depends on what you want, so please let me know what you think! See you again soon!_


	8. I Will Do It

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry? I'M SO SO SORRY! I never planed on holding you so much but life happened and inspiration block happened and it took me almost one month to update. I'm really really sorry! Anyway, in this chapter you will see the first thing I imagined for this fic. The second I think you will see it in two or three chapters! So yeah... _

* * *

"Two girls and a boy." it's not a question. Then one of the grounders that brought them here takes a step forward.

"Yes, Heda." Lincoln was found with them when we were attacked." the grounder says steady, voice cold.

"Traitor." the commander comments but before he can say anything else, Bellamy voice fill the room, making every one of them turn to him.

"What do you want from us?" he asks and Clarke studies the tone of his voice too. She doesn't like me either. She is sure he going to do something stupid, put his life in danger for them. But she won't let him. Because this is her fault.

The Commander stand up from his throne, "You came to my land an-"

"We didn't know people were living here!" Bellamy cuts him off and Clarke can see the anger building inside the grounder leader.

He takes a step closer to Bellamy, "I don't care what you knew and what you didn't! You are on my land anyway."

Clark can see that Bellamy hardly can keep himself from launching to the much bigger man and beat the hell out of him. Two grounders notice that too and went to stand on each side of him, blocking Clarke's view of him.

"We don't want anything from you and I'm sure we didn't do anything to your people. What do you want from us?" Bellamy asks again. Clarke really doesn't like how this is going on.

"This is my land and outsiders are not welcome here." the commander explains.

"Then let us go somewhere else!" Bellamy finally shouts and then silence. Clarke watches the leader as he stares at Bellamy, a look that can kill someone.

"It doesn't work like this, boy." the commander says a minute later.

"Then tell us how it works so we can get over with it."

"The outsiders have two options'. One, become one of my people and be free to travel through my land. Second, die as people of your clan."

Bellamy doesn't waste any time to think, "How can we become one of you? What do we have to do?" he asks and even though Clarke doesn't know the answer, deep inside her, she knew she won't like it. It will most likely be some kind of fight to the death or become slaves to some other grounder's house.

Clarke holds her breath waiting for the answer. "One of you must bond with marriage with one of my people." the commander finally tells them and she doesn't know if she is relived or scared more. For a moment, she just stares at the void.

"Bullshit!" Bellamy's voice brings her back from her thoughts.

"I will do it!" a worried but strong at the same time voice fills the room and she doesn't realize it is her who said it. "I will do it." she repeats and finally has some of the commander's attention.

"No, Clarke! This is ridiculous!" Bellamy shouts at her and the grounder that was between them takes a step back, letting Clarke finally turn to Bellamy.

"Bellamy-" she tries to calm him down, make him realize it's their only choice but he turns to the commander, ignoring her protest.

"Who decides who is going to marry who?" he asks scared, trying to find away out of it.

The commander stares at him for a moment, "The man has always the first word." he tells them and Clarke can read the anger Bellamy feels now.

"I will marry Clarke or Octavia." suddenly Lincoln says and everyone turns towards him. Clarke forgot that they were here too because she only focused on Bellamy and how to keep him from doing something stupid.

Then Clarke turns to the grounder leader who shook his head at Lincoln, "You helped the outsiders. You are a traitor, Lincoln of the Treecrew. You are one of them now."

Clarke studies Lincoln now, see as the words sink inside Lincoln's heart. If he wasn't there with them, he could be safe too. He is one more person that Clarke took down with her wanting.

"I will choose a woman from your people then." Bellamy says next, voice cold like no other time. Clarke knows he is slowly losing it.

The grounder leader shook his head again, "You think i will give to an outsider the privilege of a choice?"

By the way Bellamy tense she knows that he can't do this anymore. The commander is playing with them and Bellamy never let something like that happen away.

"So, our only choice is Clarke or Octavia marry one of your men?" he says angry. It's something between a question and a statement.

"Or die all together." the commander adds.

There is silence for a moment, everyone lost in their thoughts. Clarke lifts her head from the floor where she was staring at, "I will do it."

She slowly turns her gaze to Bellamy. He is looking at her too, eyes begging her, "Clarke…"

"Octavia is too young to get married, Bellamy. You brought us down here so we can have a second change in life. Now I make sure that our second chance is better than the first."

But Bellamy shook his head, "Clarke-"

Suddenly an unknown voice cuts Bellamy off, "I could marry that woman, father." the man on the side of the throne says.

Clarke thought he was another guard, not the commander's son. But looking at him again, she realizes that they actually do look like each other. Same eyes and hair but the son a little bit shorter. Clarks shakes her head to break the trail of her thoughts.

She now watches as the grounder leader turns to his son. "Do you really wish to marry this woman, son?"

The grounder man nods to his father, "Yes. She is beautiful and seems very strong. I think we can have a good life." he explains, eyes locked with his father.

The two grounders stare at each other for a minute or two before the father wave his hand to his guards. "Leave the girl here and take the rest of them back to their cells. We have a talk to do."

With that all the guards in the room moved towards them. To the commander's words Bellamy jumps up, ready to do something stupid like punch the man but two guards grab him and pull his backwards. Then Bellamy eyes meet Clarke's and she read the worry in them.

"Clarke!" he shouts and tries to break free but he can't. One of the grounders kicks him in his abdomen to stop him from fighting.

"Bellamy! Please, don't hurt him! Stop fighting, Bellamy! I promise! I will be okay." she yells as two guards help her up on her feet and push her to stand in the middle of the room.

The next moment everyone is out of the room except Clarke, the commander, his son and the two grounders standing by the door. Clarke stares at the door where Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln where dragged outside from. She never was as scared as she is now.

* * *

_A/N: So? What do you think? I know we have a lot of this kind of fics in our fandome but usually it's Bellamy and Clarke, not Clarke/Bellarke and an unknown grounders! Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. Do you like were I'm taking this fic? What else would you like to see? Thank you for reading! __I will update as soon as possible! But till then you can find me on tumblr and have some fun! (bellarkestories)_


	9. The Commander's Son

_A/N: Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years- you still want to read my fic? Ehm, I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic for sooooooooo long. I don't really have a good excuse other than like happening and inspiration problems._

_BUT I'M BACK! AND THIS TIME I WILL UPDATE SOON! I'M BACK AND I'M HERE TO STAY. (Although, I'm gonna need your help on what is going to happen but I will get to than at the end of this chapter. Make sure you read the notes!) _

_It's been so long so it's logical to not remember where we left so here is a quick summary:  
Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln were taken to the grounder Commander. They are not welcome there since they consder then outsiders. That could change if one of them got married to a grounders. Of course the Commander wouldn't let a male choose so their only choice was Octavia and Clarke. Clarke blames herself for getting them in this situation so she agrees to marry whoever she needed to married to save her family from getting killed. At the end, Clarke agrees to marry the Commander's son._

* * *

Clarke turns to the Commander again, "If you hurt them…" she doesn't finish her sentence, mostly because they both know that there is not many things Clarke can do to the Commander.

"They are not being held to be harmed." the Commander promises. He turns to his son, "This is Eric." he announce and then turn back to Clarke, "If you're willing to become his wife, you will have to travel with him and stay where he stays." he explains.

Clarke thinks about it, "And what about my friends? How will I know they will are safe?" she asks, right now caring more for Bellamy and Octavia than herself.

"Once the ceremony is over, you and your friends will receive our mark. With that, they will be free to travel through my land and will have my protection." he continues to explain, "It's your choice, Clarke." the Commander adds, "You have mine and my son's world that your friends will be safe from my people."

Clarke doesn't really think about it a second time, she turns her eyes from Eric to the Commander and nods, "I will do it." she says without blinking, "I will marry your son."

Both father and son smile, "Good." Eric steps forward, waving to the guards behind Clarke, "Untie her hands." he orders then.

Once Clarke's hand are free, Eric offers his hand, "I will show you to our house." he pauses, "Your new house and life."

Clarke hesitant takes Eric's hand and let him guide her outside the throne room. She notices that there are no guards following them, probably because Eric is too skilled to protect himself. Once outside the room, Clarke notices the grounders that look at her shocked and confused and turns to Eric.

"I would like to talk to my friends, explain them what is going to happen." she asks bravely.

Eric stops and turns his head to look at her in the eyes, "I understand. I will arrange that soon." he promises and gently tugs Clarke to continue walk with him towards his house. Her new house.

* * *

Bellamy couldn't stop pacing back and forth in their ceil. This time the grounder guard put all three of them in the same ceil and from that moment all Bellamy could think was Clarke. He can't tell for how long they are locked in here but the longer he doesn't know that Clarke is okay, the more his stomach feels twisted and worry clouds his mind.

Lincoln and Octavia are sitting down, leaning on the far back wall, too close to each other for Bellamy's likings. But he really doesn't have the energy to fight his sister on that now.

He walks back and forth, back and forth, not taking his eyes from the hallway door that the grounder is standing by. The door that could lead a little closer to Clarke.

He is about to yell at the grounder guarding them when the door next to him flies open and another grounder walk inside. Bellamy immediately recognizes him as the Commander's son, the one who is supposed to marry Clarke. _His _Clarke.

Octavia stands up and Lincoln follows her as Bellamy grabs on the metal bars of their ceil.

"Where is Clarke?!" he shouts, shaking the bars, "Where is she?!"

Two more grounder guards follow the Commander's son as he walks towards them, one to each side of him. The three of them stop just in front of the locked metal door and Bellamy stars at the Commander's son with anger.

"Where is Clarke?" he asks again, "If you hurt her, I will-"

"She is safe, Bellamy." the grounder in the middle says, "She is waiting for you to our house."

_Our house_. Bellamy feels like killing that man just by hearing this.

"She needs to talk to you." the Commander's son says, nodding to one of his men to open the door.

"You will be not forced on the way there, but if they have to, they will hesitate to restrain you." he explains and the door opens.

Bellamy could jump on them now, take them one by one and if he is lucky, he wouldn't die first. But then he thinks of Clarke and that he would do no good if he is dead so he let the two grounders drag him out of the ceil.

"Bellamy!" Octavia calls from behind, making him turn his attention to her.

"I will be okay." Bellamy promises and turns his gaze to the grounder next to his sister, "Don't let her do anything stupid." he only says and turns his attention back to the Commander's son.

"I won't fight you." Bellamy promises, "Please, take me to see Clarke."

* * *

After Eric gave Clarke a quick tour of their house, two young girls brought them food and water to drink. Clarke asked Eric for his permission to have a seat and eat because she was very hungry and Eric answer that she doesn't need his permition to do such thing in her own house.

She is still not used to the 'our houses' or 'your house' terms. She will never be because her home is a person, it's Bellamy and could never be a building again.

Clarke quickly took a seat on the table and grabbed a piece of meat. Eric sat across from her but he didn't eat anything. Clarke wanted to ask why but she didn't, scared that she would ask too many question for his likings.

Some moment later, Eric stands up and Clarke looks up at him confused, "We are leaving?" she asks, placing some kind of fruit she was eating on her plate.

Eric shakes his head, "No. Only me." he says, "I will be back soon but you're not allowed to leave here."

Clarke nods, "Okay." and with that, Eric leaves their house.

Clarke doesn't know what to do after that. She is all alone is a new house, slightly scared and worried to death about her friends and true family. She actually doesn't even stand up from the table. She doesn't eat anything else either.

The next time she looks down at her watch, she realizes that Eric is gone for at least fifteen minutes. She doesn't like being left alone in a unknown place. It scares her even more. She thinks of Bellamy and Octavia immediately, wondering what they are doing now and if they are okay. Something she did a lot when she was locked up in the Sky Box too. She noted that she felt as trapped as she was up then.

She takes a deep breath for thinking of Bellamy. She is already missing him. It's so strange for her to not have him by her side. He was always there for her. And now it's the first time he is not. She hates Earth for that.

She is alone for another five minutes when the main door of the house opens again and Eric steps inside. He us looking at her when he steps to the side of the door like someone else is about to step forwards too.

Clarke waits confused and she about to turn to Eric when Bellamy walks inside the building.

She is shocked, she didn't expect Eric to bring Bellamy that soon as she asked. And it takes her some moments to realize it, both her and Bellamy, that they stare at each other, and they are finally together and unchained.

Clarke takes a deep breath and runs the space between them. Bellamy takes some steps towards her too and opens his arms, waiting for her to crash onto his chest. And she does.

Clarke throws her arms around Bellamy's neck, her chest pressed to his hard and she feels Bellamy's strong arms close around her, holding her tight against him. She face find its place on the skin between his neck and shoulder and Bellamy buries his face in her hair, breathing her in.

She doesn't know how long they hold each other but Clarke opens her eyes and look over Bellamy's shoulder as two grounder guards walk inside too, closing the door behind them and stand by the side of the door.

At the door's cracking sound, Clarke slowly let go of Bellamy, and steps back, searching for his eyes, "You okay?" she asks concerned, her hands find Bellamy's big palms and hold her instead, not wanting to lose the touch on him.

"I'm okay." he ensures her, freeing one hand from hers to stroke to the side of her face, to touch her, to feel her.

Clarke nods and gives him a small smile. She opens her mouth to say something by Eric cut her off by clearing his throat.

"You don't have a lot of time." he says, "If you want to explain what is going on and what will happen, you shouldn't waste more time."

Only in that moment Bellamy must remembered Eric was there, because he stepped closer to Clarke when he started talking. Now Eric is looking at him, "And if you have any question, I will be able to answer them."

The two men stare at each other for some moment before Eric gestures the table, "We are wasting time." he says again and starts walking towards the table alone.

Suddenly, both Bellamy and Clarke are being roughly pushed forwards from behind by the two grounders. Bellamy starts fighting both for himself and Clarke but as soon as Eric hears the sounds, he snaps around and glares at his guards, "Stop!" he shouts and the guards step back, hands falling to their sides.

"They can walk by themselves." Eric adds and continues to walk towards the table. This time Bellamy and Clarke follow him.

* * *

_A/N: Was that a good comeback or not? (I don't think so but anyway.) Here is my question guys, it's totally up to you. **Do you want Eric to be a 'good guy' or a 'bad guy'?** I have some very interesting ideas for both story lines. So, leave a comment on what you think and who you would like Eric to be! I will be waiting! _


	10. Promise Me

_A/N: Omg guys, thank you so much for your respond to the last chapter (after so long not updating the story)! Everyone that left a comment/review asked for Eric to be a good guy so, that's what I will go with. Thanks for helping me, guys! I love you all. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter so it's feels small but has enough hurt/comfort to keep you on edge._

* * *

Eric explains them everything with more details. What they will have to do before the wedding and what after it, what they will be allowed to do after that and what action is punishable, their rights and their obligations. His tongue is rolling like a river, like he knows exactly what, when and how to say it, like he had practiced this conversation. It feels like he knew what their questions would be before they even voiced them. He only doesn't mention one thing.

"When will the wedding be." Bellamy asks.

"The day after tomorrow." Eric answers, "The ceremony will start the morning. By the nightfall all four of you will be Trikru like everyone else in our village."

Bellamy swallows, his Adam apple bobbing up and down as he glances to Clarke. She is already looking at him with a sad smile. Bellamy opens his mouth to say something but Eric gets there first.

"Now, Bellamy, I will have to take you to your new house. Your sister and her friend are already there, waiting for you."

"Can I have a minute with Clarke?" Bellamy asks instead, locking his eyes with the man in front of him.

Eric glances at Clarke, asking her if she wants that too with his eyes. Well, her eyes are giving him a very clear answer. The man stands up from the table, "You can." he agrees, "I will be waiting for you outside. Don't take too long, I'm tired and I want to rest." he adds and makes his way to the door. As he opens the door, he says something to the guards in the language that Bellamy and Clarke can't understand but when Bellamy glances over his shoulder to them, they are still standing there, eyes on them.

Both Bellamy and Clarke turn to one another and their eyes meet again after a long time. Both their excretions are sad, scared and worried both more for the others life than themselves.

"Bellamy-" Clarke speaks first but Bellamy cuts her off.

"Clarke." her name slips his lips like a plead, "We still have time to run." he continues, eyes pleading her too, "Tomorrow, I will find a way to get us out of here, I promise. Just say that you're with me, say that you want that to."

Clarke snaps her head to the door, where the guards are standing and watching them. _How can he be that stupid and say thing like that in front of them?_ she asks herself, getting a little angry at him for risking showing them his real intentions.

Bellamy's cups her cheek and slowly turns her head to face his again, "Please, say it." he whispers.

It breaks her heart but Clarke shakes her head in disagreement, "I'm sorry." she whispers, "But this is our best chance to survive down her and I will do anything to protect the people I love, Bellamy." she pauses, "You know that better than anyone else in this life."

Something inside him breaks too, his eyes darken and his expression shifts to anger, "After everything I did for you…" he says, voice colored with hurt too, "You're gonna leave me like that? Why don't you trust me on this Clarke? We can do it, I know we can."

Clarke shakes her head again, reaching up and cups his face in her hot palm, "No, no- don't say that Bellamy. Don't say I don't trust you no- you know I trust you with my life." a single tear escapes her eye and rolls down her face alone, she is hurt by what he just said, "But… we finally have a chance to have a normal life, free from hiding and secrets." she continues, "And I want that for us, it's all I ever wanted for you and Octavia since you trusted me with your secret and we finally have that."

"But I won't have you, we won't have each other." he says instead, "How can you live with that?"

Clarke sighs but not letting go of Bellamy's freckled face, "I want you to know that I will always love you Bellamy. You can give your heart only to one person and I chose you long before anyone else."

Now Bellamy is the one crying and Clarke's finger wipe his tears away from his beautiful face. "I know it will be hard to get used to it, but…" Clarke pauses again, dropping her gaze on the floor, "We need to make this work for Octavia."

Bellamy shakes his head, "Don't bring Octavia to this. This is about us, not her." he says hurt because he knows she will use Octavia against him. He also knows she is right, he just don't want to admit it to himself yet.

"Bellamy, this is about all three of us." she explains, "Our choices affect her too, we are not alone in this and you know it." her hands drop and grab on his, "If it were just the two of us, I would have followed you to the end of the world with eyes closed, but this is your sister we are talking about and I know how you will feel if anything happens to her and I don't want to see you like that ever."

Bellamy stays silent, eyes still begging Clarke to change her mind and run away with him but soon he realizes she more stubborn than he is so he frees her eyes from his and drops his gaze on the space between them, "How can you still be so strong?" he whispers, "All I wanted was a life with you and my sister safe and every time I mess things up…" he pauses, swallowing his emotions, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Clarke is freely crying now, tears rolling down her face uncontrollable and her lips hand up, tears slipping inside and she tastes the salt in them. She doesn't say anything, she only leans forward and captures Bellamy's lips in hers, kissing them gently and lovingly. Bellamy doesn't move and kisses her back, he just sits there, letting her kiss him for one last time.

When she pulls back, she quickly buries her face in the side of his neck and he buries his in her hair, their hands come up and pull each other closer, "Because you were always what I needed and wanted in my life." she answers his question with a whisper against his skin.

Then Clarke pulls back and even though Bellamys doesn't want to let go of her, he does. Clarke lifts her eyes and meets his, "I need you to promise me something." she whispers and Bellamy is ready for whatever she is going to ask him to do, he already knows it will hurt him and he is ready for it.

"I need you to promise me you won't do anything stupid. I need you and Octavia out of troubles. I don't think I can live a life without you being somewhere in this world."

Bellamy smiles at her confession. He feels the same exact thing but it feels like he is the only one fighting for them living and not just surviving. "I promise I will do my best." he says, "And I need you to promise me you will think about what I said. Clarke-"

"Bellamy-"

"No. Please, just hear me out." he cuts her off, "I know we can do this. Just think about it, okay? All I ask is that, just… give it a chance through the night, we still have time."

Clarke sighs and then nods, "I will." she promises and let go of his hands. Bellamy nods back with a sad smile and breaths out, "I should get going. Eric is waiting and I don't want him to get angry and get it out on you later."

Clarke immediately shook her head, "I don't think he is like that. He seems like a good guy. I asked him to talk to you and he let me. You asked him to have a minute and he gave us more than one."

Bellamys doesn't comment on that but it still hurts that Clarke believes they are good as they are. He licks his lips and look at her one last time before voicing his goodbye and good night.

"Get some rest." Clarke advices him, "And kiss Octavia for me."

He gives her one last smile, not as sad as the others and the guards open the door for him. He walks out without saying anything else.

* * *

_A/N: Fair warning, because this fic turned out lighter that I was planning it to, Bellamy and Clarke's relationship will have some upds and downs in almost every chapter, so prepare yourself. Thanks for reading again and as always, I can't wait to hear about what you think for this chapter! Have a nice day everyone!_


End file.
